


Some dogs sleep near warlocks and princes

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Fanart, Fluff, Lucky Dog, M/M, Modern AU, a pet for christmas, neck kink, shock blankets, someone give the dog a name, wish I were you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Prompt: Happy Merthur drawing around fireplace, snuggling in blankets. Arthur's nose buried in Merlin's neck with their new christmas puppy.Merlin and Arthur can't agree for a name and the dog doesn't listen to Arthur at all. So it is up to Merlin. But he can't decide either. Someone give the dog a name, please!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merthurkdramas_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurkdramas_101/gifts).



> Merry belated, merthurific christmaaaaas! I really hope you like it. I tried to stay as close to the prompt as I could. I love Arthur nuzzle into Merlins neck. I could draw this all the time ♥


End file.
